A known device for conveying and cooling pressure medium is configured in a structural unit. A drive motor drives both the pressure medium pump and the fan wheel. The drive motor is suspended on holder elements located on supports inside the cooling device. The cooling device has a cooling coil with three coil layers surrounding the drive motor and a pressure medium pump. The coil layers are held apart from each other by spacer strips and distance strips distributed around the periphery. A housing for valves and switch devices extends axially along the cooling device. See for example, DE-GM No. 82 04 826.